


Unfinished WIP 1 (Romance Isn't Dead)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They call them blessed. Bearers of life, the ones that ensure the survival of humankind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 1 (Romance Isn't Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

They call them blessed. Bearers of life, the ones that ensure the survival of humankind.

Adam never felt particularly blessed. He knows other people see him as something special, something he should feel honored to be. He had been chosen, by God, no less, before he was even born.

Adam doesn’t believe in God. He doesn’t understand why people keep clinging to the idea of there being a God when humankind was nearly wiped out a few hundred years ago. People say it was God’s punishment, that humankind had almost forgotten Him, so to remind them of their place he took away the gift he gave Adam in paradise. And then, in a show of kindness, as a way to give them a chance to redeem themselves, he blessed them with a way to survive. Because God is kind.

-

Adam sighs as he picks up his eyeliner and applies it with expert ease. Purple - the color of an unattached bearer. The color that makes him sought after, has carriers and normals alike try to vie for his attention every time he goes out. He hates it, hates that he is required to wear a mark every time he steps outside, hates that most people never look beyond the mark. People are never interested in him, the only thing they care about is the fact that he can bear their children.

He knows he’s lucky, being born in a time when bearers have rights, even if they are limited rights. He knows that they used to be breeders, that when humankind was on the brink of extinction they were rounded up and forced to breed. At least he has relative freedom, at least he’s free to pick his own partner.

If he produces his first child by his 30th birthday. Which is starting to seem less and less likely. But Adam decided long ago that he’d rather be bred than spend his life with a partner he didn’t love. And love just isn’t something that’s easy to find these days.

-

Adam sits huddled in a corner of the club, doing his best to hide away and avoid attention. He’s going to have a word with Terrance later, for sure, for dragging him out to see Sutan’s show and then leaving him alone. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, as if people need more than that to catch on to the fact that there’s a bearer sitting on his own in a club.

“Let me buy you a drink?”

Adam snaps around at the voice, ready to bolt, bitch, anything to get rid of this person. He freezes when the man reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, panicking - and why do strangers always act like they have a right to touch him, anyway?

“Hey, take it easy. I know you’re with someone. But I thought I could sit with you until he comes back, keep everyone else away? But if you don’t want me to it’s alright, you just didn’t look very comfortable on your own.”

Adam looks up at the man then, thrown by the fact that he’s willing to respect Adam’s feelings, and he relaxes a bit when he’s met by nothing but kindness.

“I- he- he’s just a friend,” Adam stammers, and he doesn’t even know why, he just isn’t used to people actually paying attention to him. He manages to force a smile that he hopes looks inviting.

The man laughs, letting go of Adam as he sits down beside him.

“I’m Tommy. What would you like?” He waves a waiter over, and scrunches his nose when Adam tells him he just wants some water.

Adam should be annoyed when Tommy whispers something to the waiter, would normally have stormed off when the drinks arrive and Tommy pushes some chocolatey cocktail at him as well as the water. But there is something in the way Tommy is looking at him that puts Adam at ease, that makes it seem like Tommy is honestly just being nice rather than trying to win him over. Adam’s sure it’s a trick, men aren’t just nice to him for no reason, but it’s nice to be able to pretend for a while.

“You aren’t used to this, are you?” Tommy asks, and Adam realizes that he hasn’t even been listening to Tommy for the past few minutes.

“What? No, no I-. I guess not.” Adam shrugs helplessly as he feels the blush creep over his face.

“That’s a pity,” Tommy says, and reaches out to touch Adam’s hand. “You’re beautiful, Adam.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything else, but Adam thinks there’s an unspoken ‘you deserve this’, and he isn’t sure how to respond to that. If Tommy’s playing games with him then he’s extremely cruel, and if he’s not... he’s the kind of man that only exists in romance novels written centuries ago.

Adam isn’t sure whether to feel relieved when he spots Terrance making his way back towards their table. On the one hand, everything about Tommy has him on edge, on the other, he really doesn’t want Tommy to leave. There is a promise of something there, something Adam has been secretly hoping for, and no matter how cynical he is he isn’t quite ready to just let it go.

“Sorry boo, didn’t mean to be so long,” Terrance says, with a hard glance in Tommy’s direction and a questioning one in Adam’s, obviously ready to intervene if he has to.


End file.
